


In One Shot

by Loggingson



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Rape, Serial Killers, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loggingson/pseuds/Loggingson





	In One Shot

Date, April 19th 146 A.D. It’s been 146 years after the destruction of the normal world as we knew it. The person who named it AD is still unknown but it’s at least true. The world has gone to shit in those many years. The history of the world before is gone alongside the religions that came with it. The only thing known is that you need to learn how to survive or you die from the many things left over from time. Many have been enslaved over time for their low knowledge on survival and are stuck in that life. Then there are the few vigilantes that do fight back against stuff like that. Most die in combat and don’t survive long being merciful so slowly numbers grew against them. It didn’t take long before the world was faction controlled and taken over by slavery. It was what kept giant factions in power as they didn’t have to use their own people to do most things. There is one plus to this world. The only plus is that the world is growing back but not in the right way. I guess it’s just up to chance that the world fixes itself with time or at least something happens to change the way the world is.


End file.
